


The Song of The Sleeping Prince

by ByronBlack



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious Lord Rhane has returned from the lands of always winter. Awoken from his twenty year enchanted slumber by the death of Jon Arryn. Can he succeed in saving the realm from another mad king and keep the sins of his past from repeating themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhane falls upon Catsle Black

Ser Alliser Thorne stood looking down at the new batch of recruits that had come to castle Black. Rapist, liars, thieves, and bastards the lot of them. And every fifth person was some ignorant boy whom believed that tripe about it being a brotherhood where all were considered equal. Winter was coming and now was no time to be kind. Kindness would only get them killed.

Alliser cleared his throat and gave them the same speech as he gave them all. "Soon we'll have new recruits, and you lot will be passed along to the Lord Commander for assignment. They will call you "men of the Night's Watch," but you'd be fools to believe it. You're boys, still. And come the winter, you will die...like flies."

That said Ser Alliser stormed off down to the kitchen. On his way there he was stopped by one of the stewards. “Ser Alliser there is a man here to see you.”

“Tell him to fuck off!” Alliser bellowed.

“He said his name was _Rain_ …?”

Alliser stopped dead in his tracks. He seemed taken aback by the name. He turned to face the young steward. His eyes widened in disbelief. “Rhane…Lord Rhane is here at castle black? Where?” He demanded grabbing the Steward by his collar.

“He – he said that he would wait in your chambers mlord!!!” he answered cowering in fear at the vicious master at arms.

Alliser let the boy go and hurried to his chambers. There he found a pale young man dressed in a black hooded cloak looking out the window. At first he was unable to see his face. But in his heart Ser Alliser knew that it was the same mysterious soothsayer he had met many years ago when he wore a younger man’s cloths.

He turned to face him. A look of disbelief decorated Alliser’s face as he lowered his hood, he was a pale young man, with dark hair, lavender eyes, and elf-like facial features. Alliser’s eye’s widened in disbelief. though it had been more than twenty years since he last saw him, Lord Morgum Rhane still looked to be no more than four and twenty years of age. “You have not aged a day. How is that possibul?”

“In a word – magic, my black night…” Said the fey young man. He lowered his hood, and brushed the back of his cold pale hand against Ser Alliser’s cheek the way that many lovers do. Alliser grabbed his hand and kissed it fiercely.

“I prayed that you would come back to me. I prayed to the old gods,  _and the new_ to bring you back to me!” Alliser told him.

“I know…” He said vaguely. “I told you long ago when I set out for the lands of always winter that one day I would return to you. And now here I am…” Rhane kissed Alliser on the lips then let his cloak fall to the floor as well as the rest of his garments, until he stood naked before the handsome distingushed master at arms.

Alliser pounced upon him like a Dire Wolf, ravenous for the sins of the flesh. He had broken no vows loving him for he was not a women. It was one of the reasons Alliser took the black. To keep House Throne from shame, for he and Lord Rhane both shared the love that dare not speak its name.

Alliser took off his black fur cloak and threw it upon the bed. He stripped naked and began to worship this young man’s body as if it were a temple. Alliser’s hunger for his flesh was so fierce he would devour him if he could.

Rhane fell to his knees and took Alliser in his mouth. Alliser tilted his head back in ecstasy as he ran his fingers through the boy’s dark raven colored hair. His cock was as hard as stone and thick as a wee babes arm. Alliser shoved his cock down his throat. he grabbed his head and began to fuck his mouth with his mighty phallus.

Rhane took Alliser out of his mouth and shoved him down on the bed. He mounted the seasoned master at arms cock, and began to ride him as if he were a stallion upon the grasslands. He gazed deeply into Alliser’s eyes, kissing him, and running his fingers through Alliser’s beautiful curly gray hair which was the color of storm clouds. As Rhane pleasured the seasoned master at arms, visions began fluttering in his minds eyes, brushing against him like the ravens wing. Showing the oncoming storm of swords, and the shadows of dragons over kings landing; as Alliser quickened the pace.

Then Alliser turned the tables and mounted Rhane as though he were a bitch in heat, fucking him fiercely, and sending him into a trance like state as the feeling of fantastic excitement rushed throughout the boys entire body; He quivered and trembled as Alliser gave him those few final forceful thrust. His eyes glazed over and he passed out falling into a deep trace like sleep in Ser Alliser’s arms.

Still rock hard inside him Alliser kissed his lips and his sweaty brow one last time before he came inside him. He lied down beside him, basking in the afterglow covered only by Alliser’s black fur cloak.

Rhane’s mind and body soared to a place where the past, the present, and the future were all one. He traveled far beyond time to someplace in the dreaming. They were all there the Starks of Winterfell, the Lannisters, The Baratheons, The Frays, even House Tyrell. All would play a part in the game of thrones. And before the war of five kings was over, many of them would die.

Rhane awoke several hours later to find that Ser Alliser sitting beside him, watching him sleep. He greeted him with a smile and said, “Welcome back…”

Rhane kissed him passionately and then sat up. He was starving. ser aliser handed him a bowl of fruit. He heled it in his hands and almost cried. "It's been years since I've seen fruit of any kind!"

"Are there no apple trees in the lands of always winter?" Ser Alliser asked.

"No. Nothing grows there. There's only death." He said haunted by the things he had seen. "But that's not the question you really want to ask me."

“Those things I saw, when we were... were they true?” Alliser said

“I’ll never understand why it is you ask questions to which you already know the answers.” Morgum replied celverly.

“So then, a war _is_ coming?...” Ser Alliser said upon the realization.

Rhane paused hesitant to answer. “Yes – one that the north will always remember!” Rhane answered vaguely. “But this storm of swords is nothing compared to the one that is coming down from the north. The whites have returned!”

“Nonsense – the White walkers have been dead for thousands of years…” Alliser argued.

“As have the Valyerians and yet there is one here at castle black, living and breathing same air and you and I!” Rhane told him speaking of Aemon Targarian. Rhane finished dressing and left Ser Allisar alone in his chambers.

Rhane walked down the narrow corridor of Castle black making his way to Lord Aemon’s room. As he reached to knock on the door he heard an old withered voice from inside yell, “Come in!”

Rhane smiled and entered into old Aemon’s chambers. Though he was now old enough that his white hair would not make anyone suspect that he had the blood of old Valyria in him. His eyes had gone long ago, but it only made his mind’s eye so much stronger. However it was nothing compared to Rhane’s. It was rumored that on a clear day, he could see forever…

“I didn’t want to believe it when they told me. Lord Rhane in the flesh. I always knew you would come back one day. The only question is – why?”

“Jon Arryen is dead!”

“I’m sorry, I knew that you were – _fond_ of him!”

“Fond is one way of putting it lightly. I am not ashamed to say that I loved that man. He had more honor and nobility than any lord that I had ever met, save Ned of course. While in the land of always winter I often dreamed of him, and Ned, and our time together at the Eyrie. It was his death which pulled me from where I was deep in the dreaming of an enchanted slumber.”

“You seek revenge then, is that why you have come back?” Asked Aemon

“No – I have come back because I fear a dark reign is coming. I have seen the future, and death is coming for everyone in the north.”

“Death comes for is all in the end!” Aemon said wisely. “It should have come for you long ago, yet somehow you survived the doom of House Rhane.” Lord Aemon stated. This made Lord Rhane freeze dead in his tracks. His house, his entire family wiped out while he was gone. He was the last surviving member of house Rhane. 

Though Aemon couldn’t see the pained expression upon Rhane’s face, he could sense it. For he too had the blood of old Valyria in his veins. 

“Does _he_ know that you are not staying?” Aemon asked in reference to Alliser.

“No – I don’t think I have the heart to tell him so. My journey is only beginning…”

“Then why is it you have come knocking on my door?”

“I require some essence of nightshade.”

“Having trouble sleeping?” Aemon asked.

“Something like that…”

 

~o0o~

 

Meanwhile across the Narrow sea, a raven soars above a sea of grass to a large enactment where Daenerys Targaryen’s Calizar takes up residents Jorah stands over by his Steed, petting his main as Watching Daenerys emerge from her hut with a disheveled look, on that only came after a night of rough sex. He looked at her, and she looked at him.

Suddenly his gaze was averted by a Raven carrying with him a note from across the narrow sea. He unfocused the note, and read it. Dayeners saw the look on his face, and how taken aback he seemed. However before she had a chance to react, her older brother Viserys approached her. he grabed her arm tightly. “Did you make him happy?”

“Yes. I think so…”

“Good, but I’m sure your can do better!” He said caressing her arm, and making her uncomfortable.

“You can’t do that anymore. I am his now!” She yelled.

Viserys yanked her arm and choked her slightly. He looked daggers into her eyes. “You are mine sister, I see the way you look at him.” Viserys gestured to Jorah. “Poor stupid little Daenerys still waiting on some beautiful boy to save you. When are you going to grow up and realize happy endings don’t exist? Not in this world…”

This abuse would have continued if Jorah had not stepped in. “Excuse me Khaleesi, but I have a note from across the Narrow Sea for you!”

“Who is it from Ser Jorah?” asked Viserys.

Jorah opened it and read aloud: “To Viserys and Daenerys of The House Targaryen, My exiled blood, I have foreseen that we shall retake the Iron Throne with fire and blood. I am headed south to kings landing where I shall secretly be your eyes and ears. Lord Morgum Sole surviving member of House Rhane.”

“The sleeping Lord, but I thought that he was only a legend?” Daenerys remarked. She smiled. To her he was the stuff of fairy tales. The legendary sleeping prince whom legend has it was a powerful mystic.

Viserys smiled wickedly. “Good --- so we have an alley inside the capital.”

Jorah turned to Daenerys, “Your grace, even if the legends are true. You still have to gather an army before you can cross the narrow sea.”

“Yes, of course Jorah. But Viserys is right. It is good for us to have eyes and ears across the narrow sea for when we do take back the iron throne.” Danny said touching Jorah’s sleeve.

~o0o~

 

The next morning Rhane awoke in his quarters at Castle Black. His room was small, there was a bed, a table, a stool, and candle, and a basin to wash himself. It was simple but he was grateful that he did not have to bunk with the brothers. He would have stayed in Ser Alliser’s chambers. But he knew him well enough that their lust for one another had to be kept secret.

He could sense that Jon Snow and Lord Tyrion Lanister the half man were on their way to the wall. He heard the whispers on the wind from the trees in the god’s wood telling him so. Rumor had it that his mother was one of the children of the forest.

He dawned his cloak and went down to the court yard to wait for the arrival of Lord Tyrion and Jon Snow. The moment the two road in they couldn’t help but be drawn to the strange boy in the tower with with the lavender eyes. He looked at them as though he could see into their very souls.

As the new recruits dismounted and gathered in formation around Ser Alliser, Ser Jeor walk over to where the young Lord Rhane stood. “How do you still look the same as the last time I saw you?”

“There is powerful magic in the lands of always winter. You see these eyes, these are old eyes, and they have seen things that you have only dreamt of in your worst nightmares…” Rhane answered.

“I saw the way you looked at that bastard boy. What is he to you?” Ser Jeor asked.

“His is a song of ice and fire, he doesn’t know it yet. But a great destiny lies for him in his future.” Suddenly Rhane turned to Ser Jeor with his eyes full of sorrow. “Sadly however Ser Jeor, your song is coming to an end…”

With that said Lord Rhane left Ser Jeor and went back to his quarters.

The next day, Rhane stood in the shadows near where Tyrion stood watching as the new recruits trained. High above stood Ser Alliser watching as Jon Snow bested the lot of them. Rhane knew Alliser well enough to know what he was doing. He was trying to turn the others against Jon Snow. And why? All because he was a highborn bastard. There were times when you had to be cruel to be kind. But this time Alliser was just being cruel. It wounded Rhane’s heart. It cut deeper than any blade of Vaylerian steel ever could.

Tyrion realized that Jon Snow, due to his advantages of being trained by a castle master-at-arms at Winterfell, is acting superior to his fellow recruits, embarrassing them by beating them easily in training. Rhane watched as Tyrion spoke to Jon advising him to help the others train, earning their respect and friendship. Later that evening Lord Rhane took the lift to the top of the wall where he found Lord Tyrion pissing over the side. “Is it as thrilling as you expected?”

“Seven hells what are you doing here?”

“You are going to leave the wall soon, and ride south to Winterfell. I was wondering if I might accompany you.” Rhane stated.

“You’re that boy, the one they say has the sight?” Tyrion answered.

“Yes – and you’re the more clever of the two Lanister brothers. You don’t believe in such superstitious nonsense.” Lord Rhane teased as he got down on one knee, meeting the half man eye to eye to show respect. Tyrion seemed taken aback by this. There were not many people whom treated him as such.

Tyrion smiled a lopsided grin. “What do you want Lord Rhane?”

“There are times when the road we travel is shared by others, so we don’t always have to travel alone. It just so happens that our paths have crossed, and for a while at least I will travel with you, so we don’t have to go it alone…” With hat said Lord Rhane stood up, and walked away. However just before he walked back into the shadows, he turned to Lord Tyrion and said, “I shall see you in the morning…”

Lord Rhane return to his room. There he found Ser Alliser stewing, drinking angrily. “What’s this I hear about you leaving castle black with that Imp?”

Rhane could see that he knew. He walked over to the table and poured Alliser another glass of wine, slipping the essence of nightshade into his drink. “What – jealous?”

Alliser shoved him against the wall. He took the drink from his hand and hedonistically swallowed it all. “You know I would murder any man that touched you!”

“I know. Your fierceness was one of the reasons why I loved you. I know how sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind with these boys. But after the last time, I caught a glimpse of your future, and after seeing the way you'll turn against Jon Snow, I’m afraid my dear my love for you has died…”

“Fuck little lord Snow. You belong to me!” Alliser demanded. He began to tear the cloths from Lord Rhane’s body. One by one they fell in piece onto the floor and he viciously beat him and forced himself upon him. He fucked him face down as he forced his cock deep inside the young man’s tight hole. So much harder and deeper than ever before.

Suddenly the essence of nightshade began to take effect. Alliser became drowsy and fell to the floor. “What’s happening? What have you done to me?” Alliser demanded.

Rhane cradled Ser Alliser’s head in him lap. With tears swelling in his eyes as he hushed him and ran his fingers through his hair one last time. “Hush now, sleep, sleep and forget my love.”

As daylight came screaming through the bedroom window of his chambers in the castle keep, Lord Rhane dressed and concealed most of his bruises with his cloths. The ones on his face mostly hidden by the hood of his cloak. He left Alliser still sleeping, he would sleep for three days with the amount of Nightshade that he had drugged him with. And during that time Lord Rhane took solace in the knowlage that he would dream of his own death, at the end of a rope. He kissed him one last time, the final time, then bid him goodbye.

Before he left he spoke with Aemon one last time. “Thank you for the essence of Nightshade dear cousin. I had to use it all. He will sleep for three days. He’ll want to ride after me however he’ll be so weak from thirst and hunger I wouldn’t advise it. Let him know that despite being a vicious bastard, I did love him…”

“I will…” Answered Aemon.

Lord Rhane mounted his horse. Before he and Lord Tyrion road off he took one last look around, at Aemon, At the old bear,At Jon Snow, and up at the room in the keep where his former lover lie sleeping. Lord Tyrion saw the pained expression on his face, the tears swelling in his eyes and the bruises on his neck.

“Are you all right Lord Rhane?”

“No – however, I shall be…” With that said Tyrion and Rhane road south towards Winterfell. Leaving behind only the sound of their horse’s hooves roaring like thunder in the distance…

 


	2. The Kings Road

Lrod Tyrion and Rhanerys the all knowing had been traveling down the kingsroad for less than a fortnight and alredy Rhanyers was begining to drive Tyrion Slowly insane with his insesent praying. Rhane sat beside the fire, looking into the flames and muttering some long forgotten prayer in ancient Vaylerian while Lord Tyrion sat opposite from him, reading one of his many scriptures. “Would you mind not doing that, I’m trying to read!”

“I’m sorry, but I have to pray to the ancient ones every night, otherwise I can’t sleep.” Tyrion let out a light chuckle. “You don’t believe in the power of the gods, do you?”

“No – Dose that offend you?”

Rhane finished his prayers then answered, “No – I suppose that some people need to see in order to believe.”

“Can you see my future in the flames?”

“Of course…” Rhane answered. He humored lord Tyrion and looked into the flames, and began to prophecies Lord Tyrion’s future. “I see you overcoming great odds. Two trails by combat. Your first champion will never fail you, your second will not be so fortunate! People will think you killed the king, but I see many other hands behind that. Eventually you will cross the narrow sea and find yourslef at the queens side. And you will retake Casterly Rock.”

Rhane looked away. It hurt too much. He rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry – I can’t look anymore. It hurts too much.”

With that said he retreated into the god’s wood. He fell to his knees before one of the wear-wood trees which he worshiped. “I won’t let you take Ned from me.”

 

~o0o~

 

That night as lord stark fell asleep in the tower of the hand, A sudden supernatural feeling came over him. He dreamed that he was somewhere far beyond the realms of man. 

They were all there. Jon Arryn, Lyanna, and Rhane.

Ned woke up, with his head cradled in Lyanna’s lap. Running her fingers through his beautiful head of thick red hair the way she used to when he was a boy. Ned looked up at her and smiled. His eyes crinkled at the sides. He was so much older now, he looked more like her father than her younger brother.

"You look like father!" She said letting out a light chuckle.

“Lyanna – I’ve missed you so much!” Ned said with tears swelling in his eyes. 

“And I you brother, but you can’t stay!”

“But is doesn’t hurt here!”

“Listen to her ned!” it was a familiar voice from behind. Ned sat up to see Jon Arynn standing in the tall grass. “Danger is all around you!”

“Jon?” Ned said bewitched by the appearance of the phantom like spirits of his dead sister and mentor. “Am I dead?”

“All men must die!” Said Rhanerys appearing from behind.

“Rhane!” Ned said standing to his feet. “I thought you might have something to do with this.”

“There isn’t much time Ned. You need to get the girls out of kings landing before it’s too late. A dark reign is coming!”

“What you mean the Targaryen?”

“Isn’t it curious how all of Cerise’s Children have hair of Lannister gold?” Rhane stated enigmatically. Ned woke up in his bed, in a cold sweat. With visions of the dream still fluttering in his mind’s eye. Rhanerys words haunted him. The sleeping price had awoken.

 

~o0o~

 

The next morning as Rhane and Tyrion traveled down the king’s road, Tyrion couldn’t help but notice how far ahead of the caravan Prince Rhanerys was traveling. He seemed in a hurry to get as far south as he could. Tyrion road up beside him on his horse.

 

“What’s your hurry?” Tyrion asked. “Slow and steady wins the race.”

“I have no time to waste. Lord Stark and his family are in danger.”

“I did not know that you knew lord stark?”

“We met many years ago, before Robert’s rebellion.”

“But that was long before the long winter. You must have been no more than a baby when that happened.”

“I am infinitely older than I look child.” said Rhanerys. “I was killing men and fighting in wars long before you or your father were even born.”

Rhane Road ahead to a spot beside a river bank to let his horse drink from the stream. Suddenly from behind he heard the snapping of twigs. He turned to face two men, one armed with a dagger, the other with a crossbow. “Dunna even think about it!”

Rhane kept his calm. “I am unarmed!”

He raised his hands above his head. The man with the Dagger came towards him. “What’s that in your belt. “A golden Dagger! Do you want it?”

They seemed confused.

“If you can take it from me, you can have it.” The man with the dagger walked up to him. Rhane placed his lips upon the thief, giving him the kiss of death, and sucking all his life force out of him.

“Hey what are you doing, Stop!” screamed the man with the crossbow. The man with the daggers corpse fell to the ground. The man with the crossbow fired an arrow into Rhane's chest. Before he died, Rhane used his Magic to take the archers life, and give him his death! The arrow vanished from his chest, and emerged into the shooters. He fell to his knees, then died.

Suddenly from deep into the thicket Rhanerys heard the sound of screams. He unsheathed his dagger from his belt. It was Vaylerian steel and had spells oven into it to change shape from a small dagger, into a long sword. It was powerful enough to cut through any man, spell, or hex. Prince Rhane emerged from the woods, to find Lord Tyrion and his men being accosted by half a dozen thieves.

 

“Trusty blade fly swift and sure, let evil die and good endure!” Rhane whispered as he threw the blade into the air; Tyrion and everyone stood in amazement as the enchanted object slit the throats of every last one of the thieves. When it was all over Price Rhanerys retrieved his magic weapon, and wiped the blood from his blade. He turned to Lord Tyrion. “Are you all right?”

“Yes – I suppose you were right my lord. Some people just need to see to believe…”

 

~o0o~

 

In Brann’s dreams he could walk. He could run, and sometimes he could fly. His mind and body soared to the far north, to a place in the godswood beside a wearwood tree. “Hello Brann!”

Bran turned to see a tall hooded figure. He took down his hood to reveal a pale young man no older than his brother Jon. “Be not afraid little one. I am an old friend of your fathers. My name is Rhane!”

“Rain?” Brann asked. “Like the kind that falls from the sky.”

“Yes, only it’s short for Rhanerys.” He said letting out a light chuckle. He came closer looking inside the little lord, his magic eye peering into his very soul. “My word I have not seen one as powerful as you are for ages.”

“What am I?”

“The question isn’t _what are you_ , It’s where are you?” Rhane answered.

“Fine then tell me where I am.”

“You’re in the dreaming. A place where those like you and myself can come and commune with one another. Here, past, present, and future become one.”

“Are you here to tell me my future?” Brann asked.

Rhane smiled. “Why tell you when I can show you.”

He gestured deep into the woods. There in the far north, beyond the wall lie a giant Wear-wood Tree. With leaves redder than an oak in autumn; filled to the brim with magic. It was there his destiny lie.

 

~o0o~

 

Weeks later they had reached Winterfell. Tyrion came out of the Great Hall just as prince Rhanerys was going in. Having just given Bran a gift and tensions between his family and the Starks running high. He didn’t wish to stay long. He had the stable master ready his horse.

Prince Rhanerys walked into the great hall and bowed before Rob, Catlyin and little lords Brann and Rickon. “Your grace I am Prince Rhane, soothsayer, and knower of all things.”

“You’re the man from my dreams!” Brann said. A curious hush fell over all those in the great hall. Finding it a curious thing for the little lord of winterfell to say. 

Rob asked. “Why did you come here?”

“Because I am on a quest my lord. A quest to save your father and your sisters. I require only a bed for the night and as much food and water as I can carry when I leave tomorrow.”

Rob smiled. “You may stay the night, and in the morning you may have as much food and water as you can carry. Winter is coming, and any friend of my fathers is more than welcome to share our roof.”

Rhane bowed and thanked Lord Stark for his kindness. As he left the great hall, he was surprised to see that Lord Tyrion had already mounted his horse and was preparing to leave.

“So that’s it then? You were just going to leave is that it? After all that we have been though together Lord Tyrion?” Lord Rhane said.

“Prince Rhane it has been a pleasure traveling with you. You saved my life, and I am in your debt, and a Lannister always repays his debts!”

“This is not the last we shall see of one another Lord Tyrion. Our paths shall cross again and when they do I shall ask a favor of you. Goodbye Lord Tyrion…”

“Goodbye Rhane, give Lady Stark my love.”

“Do it yourself…” Rhanerys said enigmatically as he walked off inside Winterfell. Tyrion could see that Rhane was trying to tell him something. But he paid no mind to it and road off towards the Inn.


	3. A dream of fire and Ice

News of Tyrion’s Capture had spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom. Somewhere Rhane knew that Lord Tyrion would be laughing his ass off. He had tried to warn him of Catelyn Starks presence at the Inn. But hell hath no fury like Rhanerys scorned. Tyrion sould have never just tried to leave without saying goodbye. Just gose to show you that you cant try and deceive a Fortune Teller, he should have listened. But he didn’t freight. He remembered the words that Rhane had prophesied; in his heart he somehow knew that this was all going to work out for him in the end.

Meanwhile back at Winterfell, home of House Stark Rhane made his way down the halls of the keep to little lord Brandon’s room. he knocked on his chamber door before he entered. “You wished to see me?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“They do not call me Rhane the all-knowing for nothing.”

“They say that you can heal people. Can you heal me? Make me walk again?”

A pained expression decorated Rhanerys face. “I’m sorry little lord, but there are certain things in this world my magic just cannot do. However fear not for you have something better than legs!”

“I do?”

“Yes. You have the gift to let your mind and soar outside your body. And into the bodies of others. You need practice but in time, you will use this power to save the kingdom. Your path lies to the north.” He took Brandon’s hand and together they left their bodies, traveling across vast distances into the dreaming.

“Where are we?” Asked Brandon.

“The endless forest.” Answered Rhane. “Should you ever need me, you can always find me here.”

“It’s beautiful, and nothing hurts here.”

“Be careful Bran, you don’t want to wander these woods to long. The longer you stay, the more you forget. If you stay too long you’ll forget all about your body back in the real world.”

“Okay, but how do I get back?”

“Do you feel the pulling. The love of your mother. Of your brothers and sisters. Focus on that. The people you love and who love you will always pull you back.”

“Yes.”

“Well stop fighting it, just let it take you.” Brandon did as Rhane said and together they both came home haven woken up hours later. Bran looked out the window amazed at how much time had passed. It was now dark out. “It’s night…”

He turned to find Rhanerys lying unconscious on the floor beside him. Bran shook him. “Lord Rhane – Rhane. SOMEONE HELP COME QUICK!!!”

 

~o0o~

 

The pulling had brought Rhanerys to someplace else in the dreaming. The powers that be did that sometimes. He turned around to find himself standing in before the Iron throne. He looked up toward the sky. The roof was gone, and ash fell from the sky like snow. Suddenly another entered.

A young girl with white hair and a blue dress emerged from the shadows. “Who are you?”

“I am Rhane Dear cousin…”

“Rhane, how did you get here to Quarth?”

“This is not Quarth Daenyers. This is a vision of the future. One we are both sharing.”

“What does all this mean?”

“I’m not certain.”

“You’re not certain. Rhanerys the all-knowing is not certain!”

“Perhaps it’s a warning?”

“Warning or not I shall retake the Iron throne and nothing shall stop me. Not even you!”

“I have no wish to claim the throne. The thrones is yours alone dear cousin. I only wish to see you sitting upon it.” Suddenly the pulling came, and Rhanerys vanished into thin air.

 

~o0o~

 

The room was dark, lit only by a candle. Rhane emerged from a darkened corner of the room like a lovely breeze. He knew this room, it was the privet chambers of Alliser Throne at castle black. He sat down upon his bed and waited.

Alliser walked into the room. “Rhane?”

“Yes my love, it seemed the powers that be have brought me back to you. If only for a night.”

Alliser fell to his knees and began to cry. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me.”

“Hush Alliser my brave black night. Do not shed tears over me. It’s so unbecoming of you. Before this life is over know this. That your are forgiven. Completely, utterly and always forgiven. And to prove it I shall kiss you goodbye one last time.”

Rhane kissed away Allier’s tears and then headed towards the door. Alliser grabbed him by the wrist. Not even the pulling could save him from Allisers grasp. He needed to convince him to let him go. “You aren’t going anywhere. Your mine you belong to me!”

“Oh Alliser people don’t belong to other people. I don’t belong to you anymore than the wind or the rain dose. I am a force of nature that needs to be free. Please try and understand that!”

With a heavy heart Alliser released his hold of Rhanerys. “Fine! Before you go I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t love me!” Alliser demanded.

“I do love you. But that doesn’t mean that I’m destined to be with you…” with that said Rhanerys vanished leaving Alliser alone in the dark once more…

 

~o0o~

 

Rhane woke up in his chambers at Winterfell with Rob looking down at him. He was covered with a bedspread made up of three different furs. “I prayed to the old gods and the new that you would awaken.”

“How long was I gone?”

“Three days.”

“Seven hells!” Rhane said propping himslef up.

“You hungery?”

“Starving!”

“I’ll have the cook bring up some food.” Rob rushed out of Rhanes chambers and ran down the hall. From where he lie Rhane could hear Rob crying and cheering to everyone that he was awake. after he was fed, everyone at Winterfell all gathered out in the courtyard to see him off.

“Good luck to you Rhane!”

Rhane knelt down and placed his hand over robs. he looked into his eyes and warned him. “Beware Rob, your love will be your downfall. Do not trust those that give you bread and salt. For the red wedding will end in tragedy…”

With that said he rode off, continuing down the kings road. If the gods permitted he would reach the river lands within a week.


	4. Chains of Gold

Tyrion woke up in his cell in the Eyre. Rhanerys sat across from him. “Good morning.”

It was obvious to Tyrion he was having one of those waking dreams for there was no way Rhanyers could possibly be here. He was miles away in the river lands where his father and the Lannister Army fought house Tully. With their Lion banners flying high in the air with flash of crimson and gold. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you...” Rhanerys said enigmatically. Obviously. I told you our destinies are intertwined. Wherever you are there I’ll be.” Rhane answered. He stood up and walked over to the edge. “That’s a long way down.”

“Will you please stop speaking in riddles and help me get out of here!”

“You don’t _need_ my help Tyrion. You can do that yourself.”

“How?” Tyrion looked over at him. In his hand he cradled a key with the hardly the shape of a golden lion. A Lanister designed key if ever he saw one. But it was small, too small for the door.

“I can understand you desire to be in a cage. I am like the wind. My spirit is one that will not be tamed little lion! But you have the power to free yourself.”

“How?”

“High as Honor is the motto of House Arryn. Put your fate in the god’s hands and take a leap of faith!” With that said Rhane fell backwards over the side. Tyrion rushed to save him only to wake up in the cell near the ledge.

It had all been a dream…

 

~o0o~

 

Tywin sat stewing in his privet chambers reading the message that had arrive just this morning. The parchment fell from his hands. He slammed his fist

down on the table and cursed all the gods for forsaking him. The old and the new. “The Starks have taken your brother prisoner.”

“I’m surprised you care.”

“Of course I care. His capture is an insult to our family.”

“Then let me take a battalion of our banner men and go rescue him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Jamie…” Said a Voice from behind. Jamie and Tywin turned to see a ghost from the past standing at the entrance to his father’s tent. “Even if you had your father’s entire army at your back they would still massacre you before you even get through the bloody gate.”

“Father who is this?”

“Rhanerys the all-knowing.” he answered.

“The Sleeping prince?” Jamie said in disbelief. Until now he had thought him a fairy story that his father told him when they were very young. He never believed it but there he stood, just as his father described him. Fair looking with bewitching lavender colored eyes that held the magic of old Valeria within.

“Lord Tywin might I have a word alone?”

Tywin looked at Jamie and gave him the hint to leave. With much reluctance Jamie left his father and Rhanerys alone. Tywin rose from his chair and walked across the room to where Rhanerys stood. The old lion lifted Rhanerys chin getting a closer look at his profile. “You’ve not aged a day.”

“I wish I could say the same for you.”

“Carful boy. This lion may be old but he still has claws.” He said wrapping his hand around his throat. Tywin leaned in close, so close that his lips were inches away from Rhanerys soft pink lips. “Why are you here?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Rhanerys answered looking at Tywin with loving eyes. Tywin released him from his grasp and walked over to the table. He poured two goblets of whine. One for himself, and the other for Rhanerys. As Rhanerys took a sip from his cup he was knocked unconscious by Tywin.

When he awoke he found himself locked in a steel cage, with a strange golden collar locked around his neck. He tried to use his powers to remove it but was unable to. He tried to hex the lock but sadly that too came to no avail. Simple feats which could have been so easily accomplished with a wave of his hand or a snap of his fingers were now impossible for him. It was the collar. It had spells woven into it which bound his powers. Never before had Rhanerys felt so powerless. He cursed the heaven for forsaking him.

He screamed so loud that his cries could be heard clear across the battlefield. Where Tywin stood mounted upon his horse cradling the key to Rhanerys collar in his hand. He looked down at the small golden key and smiled wickedly. Under his breath he mutter. “Bet you didn’t see that coming…”

 

~o0o~

 

Hours passed…

Hours that just went on for days. All the while Rhanerys felt blind. He used to know everything, and see everything. Now however the future seemed so uncertain. He began to wonder if He would ever be able to save Ned and the girls from Jeoffery. He could still see the past. However the future was still so unknown to him. However he took solace in the fact that Lord Tyrion would be arriving anyday now to help him escape. He just had to hold on till then.

Suddenly Two strong Guards dressed in red Lannister armor came into the Tent Where his golden barred Cage prison was. The grabbed him and dragged him off kicking and screaming. “Where are you taking me? Take your hands off me I am a decendant of old Valeria you insolent curs!!!”

They dragged him across the camp and threw him before tywin Who sat at his desk looking like the great and powerful villain that he was. Rhanerys stood to his feet, and dusted himslef off! “Next time you Want to see me ask! Don’t send your bannermen to manhandle me!”

“Very well!” Tywin said. “Tyrion is still not back!”

“He’s on his way!”

“Well how long till he gets here?”

Rhanerys paused looking the old lion square in the eyes. “I don’t know. But I can sense that he is on his way here now. With a Sellsword and a group of Hill Tribesmen. ”

“That collar must be really killing you. I remember how you once told me that on a clear day you could see forever. How awful it must feel for you to be so limited. You know what I am reminded of when I see you now? I once met a man who lost an arm, and claimed even though he had lost it ages ago he could still feel it." with the smallest gesture Rhanerys used his powers to knock a goblet of whine into Tywin's lap. Tywin stood up looking at Rhanerys with daggers in his eyes.

Rhanerys smiled wickedly, so unafraid. He knew that Tywin would never kill him. He needed him to advise him too much. “Ned Stark is in Danger. Your cunt Daughter and your psychopathic Grandson are ruling the kingdom. You should be there as hand of the king you’re the only man who can put the fear of the gods into that evil little shit!”

“Guards!” Two Bannermen entered. “Lord Rhanerys is tired. Give him some essence of nightshade to help him sleep!” The two guards dragged him off and forced the sleeping potion down his throat. He feel into a deep enchanted sleep. there he was not kept in bondage. He was free to roam and commune with nature. He found himself walking in the endless forest. The forest of the old gods known as the children of the forest. Nothing for miles but beautiful white wearwood trees with their crimson red leaves.

Suddenly from behind Rhanerys heard the snapping of twigs. Soul-sword drawn he turned to find the Spirt of Jon Arynn emerge from the thicket. In shock he almost dropped his blade to the ground.

There he stood towering over him like a gentle giant. The wind rushing through his beautiful greying hair. Rhanerys ran into his arms. There was a time, a time before Roberts’s rebellion that he had been friend, father, and lover to the lost prince. At last the pulling had brought them back together. Their spirits were like the wind and rain, and there love a storm which could not be calmed.

“Shall I comfort you?” John asked in that soothingly haunting voice of his. Rhanerys place his small delicate hand in Jons. he had always had handsome hands. they were big and strong, like him.

He had seen Jon kill a man with his bare hands alone. And yet when they held Rhanerys they were soft, and sweet, like his eyes…

His loved had the power to gentile the rage within Jon Arynns heart. He place a gentile kiss upon Rhanerys lips before their spirits began to make love with one another. His spirit made his whole and stronger. However his spirit did more than that, he made him feel whole…

However as they made love in the endless forest one last time. Rhanerys knew that he had to let his love for Jon Arynn die if he was to break free from these golden chains. One day however he knoew he too would join Jon Ayrnn in the grasslands beyond the endless forest. Then there spirts could roam together hand in hand forever.

“I can’t stay!” said Jon.

“I know…” Rhane said with a heavy heart.

“Don’t worry, its only forever. not long at all…”


End file.
